1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a multi-flight conveyor for use in processing food articles, and more particularly for conveying baked goods discharged from an oven through a cooling period.
2. SUMMARY OF THE PRIOR ART
The requirements of the U.S. Food and Drug Administration for food processing machinery are well known in the art. Specifically, any metals utilized must be either stainless steel or have properties similar to stainless steel so that contamination of the food articles by the metal or rust forming thereon is eliminated. Additionally, plastic materials that contact the food articles or are in close proximity to the food articles must comprise one of the class consisting of plastic materials that are approved by the U.S.F.D.A.
These requirements have resulted in food processing conveyors being quite expensive in comparison with ordinary conveyors. It is therefore desirable to reduce to the greatest extent possible the employment of stainless steel structural members in the design of the conveyor and additionally, to achieve the lubrication of the endless belt of the conveyor in a manner that does not present food contamination problems. Ready conversion of the unit from single flight to a multi-flight unit is another desirable feature missing from prior art units. The prior art has not provided a simplified design of a multi-flight endless belt conveyor employing a minimum of stainless steel components which is readily assembled or disassembled and adjustable relative to the horizontal.